1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a multilayer film having excellent reflectances with respect to all of UV, visible, and IR regions and a photovoltaic module capable of expecting enhancement in total energy conversion efficiency.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, there are growing concerns on renewable and clean energy because of global environment problems and exhaustion of fossil fuels, and among these, solar energy has attracted attention as a representative pollution-free energy source which can resolve problems of environmental pollution and exhaustion of the fossil fuels.
A photovoltaic cell to which a principle of generating solar power is applied is a device for converting solar light into electric energy. Since the photovoltaic cell is necessarily exposed to an external environment for a long time to facilitate absorption of the solar light, the photovoltaic cell is formed in a unit type by performing various packaging processes to protect the cell. The unit is referred to as a photovoltaic module.
However, a photovoltaic cell has relatively low energy conversion efficiency. Solar light has a wide wavelength region including UV, visible, and IR regions, but the wavelength region used in the photovoltaic cell is limited and an absorption rate into the photovoltaic cell is low even if the light in a wide wavelength range is incident to the photovoltaic module.
Accordingly, a photovoltaic module capable of expecting enhancement in total energy conversion efficiency by making the most of the incident light is needed.